Heart Seeing Eyes
by KuroSuzumeKandy
Summary: When attacked by a villager Naruto Uzumaki was made blind. Struggling to achieve his dreams in a world he can no longer see, will he give up his dream? Or will he receive his wish to be able to once again see and continue his path to become Hokage?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but it's on my birthday wish list.

Enjoy!

A small boy with sunny blonde hair and cerulean eyes was swinging slowly on a swing, gazing at the families before him once again. He seemed to always be here, every day, watching the things he knew he could never have. It was painful for him to watch, staring at all the families, yet he could never look away, not while he dreamt that one day he would come to his lonely apartment to find loving parents waiting for him there. He wanted a mother and a father to welcome him back when he got home, to scold him when he did something wrong, to be there for him. However he knew they were childish dreams, and he knew a demon never got what he wanted, so there he sits, waiting and hoping. He stood and took one last look back at the families before he started slowly trudging away. He slowly trudged out of the school playground, staring at the floor, and heading towards his apartment. To get to his little apartment he had to go straight through the village. His eyes were always downcast, looking at his shoes, yet somehow he could always feel the glares. His gaze slowly drifted upwards, looking up to a villager who was staring at him. He winced when he caught the mans eyes, feeling tears start to trickle down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes quickly and started walking a bit faster, once again finding an interest in the floor. Eventually after walking for seemingly ages he finally arrived at a derelict apartment. He hurried up to his apartment after waving to the old woman that lived below him and unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home!" He said in his cheery attitude.

He stepped into the apartment and shivered, he could have sworn it had been warmer before, though maybe he deserved the cold, he was a demon after all.

'No.' He thought shaking those thoughts from his head, Jiji had always said that he wasn't a demon and that the people of the village were just idiotic. He kicked off his sandals leaving them haphazardly on the floor, then he walked over to his bed. He flopped down onto the bed and curled up, hugging a pillow, and closed his eyes to welcome sleep. He'd go see Hokage-Jiji tomorrow. That would make him feel better. He knew it.

Naruto woke up early to the sound of a high pitched beep. He sighed and reached up searching for the snooze button, but knocked the clock over. He groaned and opened his eyes, girly squeak came from him as he was blinded by the morning sun seeping through the windows. He heaved himself out of his bed and yawned loudly and stood up, stretching as he did. Strolling into his kitchen he lazily picked up a cup of instant ramen, it wasn't much for a boy of his age to live on, but he made do with what he could get, when he could get it anyway.

'Well, off to see Jiji.'

As he walked he could see all the malicious stares aimed at him.

'I'm scared. What if _that_ happens again?'

Though most of the time the ANBU would keep him safe, there were occasional 'incidents', though there were assurances made concerning his wellbeing. He was sure that it wouldn't happen again, but there was always fear where uncertainty was. He brought up his speed a bit coming from a stroll to an almost jog, but he could see a man, gaining on him easily. He started to run, his face showing an expression of fear, and turned down an alley, hoping to lose the man. Big mistake. The man chuckled to himself as he followed Naruto.

'I can't believe such a demon would fall for a trick, that was easy.'

"Hello there little demon." His mouth curved into a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"I-I don't know who you are. P-please let me leave, I wanna go see the Hokage. Please!"

The laughter echoed slightly.

"Isn't that cute, a demon begging for mercy. Well-" He started making some hand-signs and Naruto tensed. "When I was in the same situation you are in now begging wouldn't do me any good. Hidden From The Eye no Jutsu!"

The man had finished the hand-signs and a Genjutsu flickered into action, keeping anybody from coming across him and Naruto.

"What did I do to you? I didn't do a-anything bad."

"Oh you didn't did you? Don't play games with me demon! It was you there on that night you filthy demon!"

Naruto was sobbing by this point.

'I don't understand what I did.'

"Shut up brat, stop that annoying crying," His leg swung forward and he kicked Naruto right in the gut forcing the small boy into a wall. "Crying won't make me take pity on you, I know how evil you really are."

"I-" Naruto stopped as he started coughing up blood. "I d-d-don't understand what I did."

"Oh don't you?" This time the mans fist came forth, slamming Naruto into the wall again, blood started seeping from his head, staining his hair. "You ruined my eyes! On that attack you lashed out on me, making me blind! I had some of the strongest eyes in the Uchiha clan, and you made them unusable! I'm an outcast from my clan, an Uchiha that can't use the Sharingan is useless! My life has been ruined. I can never be a ninja again, the only reason I can even function is because of a Jutsu. However at least I can get revenge against the creature that caused it."

"I didn't! I'm a good boy!"

"Yes you did, quit your whining and accept responsibility for your actions! If you steal my eyes away I'll take yours as payment!"

The man strode up to where Naruto was slumped against the wall, and grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted his head up. Tears were falling from his cerulean eyes and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"You have some nice eyes there, a beautiful colour, eh? Shame I'm going to be ruining them."

The man pulled a knife out of a pocket.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit.

His laughter echoed through the alleyway.

Author's Note:

Name: Hidden From The Eye no Jutsu Rank: C Jutsu: It's basically a pretty easy jutsu that makes it so the people around can't see any people in the area it's cast on. Meaning that nobody can see this mystery Uchiha with Naruto. Its a simple jutsu so ninja with a well trained eye would spot it easily.

Please R&R so I can improve the story, I'd also love to hear anyones thoughts too. ~Suzume


End file.
